Oneshots & Drabbles: Tales of Korrasami
by Swani
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles. All Korrasmai all the time. Not all rated M. Ratings for individual stories are at the top of each page.
1. What It All A Lie?

First installment of Oneshots & Drabbles: Tales of Korrasami

_Was It All A Lie?_

_Synopsis: AU Equalist Asami, who seduced and betrayed her, interrogates Korra._

_Rated: M_

* * *

Korra's eyes struggled to open. Her head was pounding and her whole body felt as if it were on fire. Her mouth tasted like blood.

She managed to move her head enough to survey the room. It was dark except for one small bulb on a chain swinging from the ceiling. The constantly moving light was making her nauseous.

She was able to realize that she was seated on the ground, but her arms were restrained above her head.

_Cold._

She shivered; the room was far too cold. She was cold and in pain. She struggled meekly against her arms restraints. Fear crept into her clouded mind.

The heavy metal door swung open with a deafening noise. Korra's eyes burned as light poured into the room.

"I need…report back…Amon…leave her to you…I'll…stay for a moment." She could barely make out the voice coming from the hall. Her ears were still ringing from the door being violently opened.

She let out a yelp when the entire room bathed with light. She was blinded. Her fear grew. Tears fell as her fear rose. Soft clicking made its way over to her.

She felt a hand move under her chin and it moved her head up. A glimmer of hope passed through Korra's soul.

"A-Asami." She sputtered out. "I'm scared, hel-lp me…"

She managed to raise her eyes to her lover's but she was met with cold unfeeling eyes. No, this wasn't the warm and loving gaze she was used to.

"Help you? I should kill you." Asami curled her lip. "You and your kind disgust me."

"W-what are you saying? Y-you love me…" Korra's head ducked back down when Asami moved her hand.

"This should help you come around."

She felt a sharp prick in her neck. Her body exploded with adrenaline. Her body jerked and her eyes flew open. Her breath came at an alarming rate. Her heart was out of control.

Her eyes flew frantically around the room. It was a sterile room with heavy walls. Her eyes landed on the rack with various tools of torture. Her blood ran cold. She was in an Equalist torture room. Her eyes slowly moved to the face of the woman she thought loved her. She saw nothing but hatred in her eyes. Korra's own eyes widened when the memories can flooding back.

* * *

_Korra whirled around when she heard Mako and Bolin cry out in pain. She saw the final flash of lightening from the Equalist glove as Asami coolly met her eyes._

_Korra took a step back. "No…not you…"_

"_Yes, me." Asami snarled. _

_Korra's eyes filled with tears. She was rooted to the spot as her heart broke. The heart Asami had held so completely. _

"_I love you, Asami." Korra whispered as Asami walked closer. "I loved you with everything that I am." _

"_That was the plan."_

_Asami's eyes were cold. She raised her gloved hand. _

"_Asami…" Korra whimpered. "Was it all a lie?"_

_The glove flashed and she cried out in pain._

* * *

"You're a fucking Equalist." Korra shouted, tears falling. "I fucking loved you."

"That was my mission." Asami said moving the rack on the wall. "Get to The Avatar by any means necessary. What better way than to make you fall hopelessly in love with me? You let your guard down and I took advantage of that."

Korra's eyes grew wide with fear when Asami pulled a large serrated knife off of the rack and twirled it idly in her fingers.

"I gave myself to you." Korra's voice was no louder than a whisper.

"Don't remind me." Asami said smoothly walking back to Korra.

"Why?" Korra cried desperately when Asami held the knife to her cheek. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Why? You fucking benders took my mother from me."

"It was just one bender."

"But you're all guilty. You all use your powers to run this world. The council in Republic City consists entirely of benders. The Chief of Police is a bender. The Fire Lord is a bender. The Earth Queen is a bender. The Chief of the Water Tribes is a bender." Asami slowly moved the knife tip down Korra's cheek, making sure not to cut her. Not yet. "And The Avatar is the embodiment of all bending. You're the embodiment of _everything_ that is wrong with this world."

Korra shivered under the cold gaze of her former lover.

"Amon plans to fix all of that."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Me? I'm going to coax information out of you." She waved the knife in Korra's face. "However I have to. Then I'm going to transport you to Amon and he's going to take away your beloved bending. In public, might I add. Then after all of that, we're going to kill you and leave your body at the Council Building as a statement. Amon is going to use your death to turn the tide of the revolution."

Korra gave into her fear and began to sob.

"Look at you. You're fucking pathetic." Asami growled slapping the knife against Korra's face. "The Avatar is sobbing like a child at the feet of a nonbender. "You have no idea how sweet of a victory this is."

"No, I'm sobbing at the feet of the woman who broke my heart." Korra choked out.

Asami stood. _Why is my chest tight?_

Korra cried as Asami pressed the tip of the knife in her hand.

"Enough pleasantries." Asami muttered pulling the knife away. "Tell me, where are Tenzin and his children?"

"Fuck you."

"You did and it was terrible." Asami smirked. "I think you ruined sex for me considering the first person to touch me was a bender." _Why did my voice falter slightly?_

Korra's heart lurched.

* * *

_Korra ran a hand down Asami's abdomen and nuzzled further into the taller woman's shoulder._

_Asami giggled and pressed a kiss to her head. "That tickles." _

_Korra softly kissed Asami's neck. "Asami, that was like nothing I've ever experienced. I mean, I know it was my first time but it was just…amazing."_

_Asami took Korra's chin between her index finger and thumb. She moved Korra's head up a kissed her sweetly. _

"_For me too." She gazed at Korra lovingly. "I think I know what made it so good."_

"_What's that?"_

_Asami pushed Korra on her back and straddled her. She bent down and kissed Korra's ear. _

"_Love."_

* * *

"I'm not telling you where they are." Korra whispered. "I won't do that to them. I love them."

"Let me guys, _you don't betray those you love_?" Asami asked rolling her eyes. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I never even loved you." _Why is my heart pounding like this?_

Korra's hands clenched into fists, her heartbreak was beginning to turn to anger. This woman who would whisper loving things to her at night was snarling and planning to torture her. She loved Asami. Even now. She felt she always would, but she refused to let her…an Equalist…win.

Korra lurched forward and her arms struggled against the restraints. Asami took a defensive step back. She would have been lying if she said that the anger in Korra's eyes didn't make her uneasy.

"I may be a bender, but you're the fucking monster." Korra voice rose. "You took my heart. You made love to me. You told me that no one had ever made you feel that way before. You told me you fucking loved me."

Asami's mouth twitched slightly as she met Korra's steely gaze. She wasn't used to this. Korra's eyes had always been so soft and loving. Asami would admit to herself that this made her uncomfortable. She had grown…fond…of Korra during their time together. _Why am I getting upset? _

"A single firebender killed your mother. Yet, you seek to punish all of us? Most of these benders you're hurting are innocent people." Korra's anger was apparent in her words. "I think you're shaming her good name by doing this."

With that the door swung open with a crash and Hiroshi Sato made his way to her. He placed his gloved hand around her throat and shocked her. Korra cried out against the electricity that was setting every atom of her body on fire.

Asami closed her eyes, wanting to block out the pain on Korra's face, but her screams were resounding. _Why is my heart breaking? _

Hiroshi wasn't letting go of the young Avatar. Asami placed a hand on her father's shoulder.

"Dad, Amon doesn't want her dead yet."

Hiroshi pulled his hand away and slapped Korra hard. Asami heart heaved and she felt tears build behind her eyes. _Why do I feel like I love her?_

"When the time comes, Avatar, I'll be the one to end your life. I am avenging my wife against scum like you." He growled.

He turned to his daughter who veiled the emotion in her case quickly. He removed one of his gloves and cupped her face lovingly.

"Asami, I know you had to do awful things to get her here. Amon is aware and he will reward your dedication. You delivered him The Avatar and his is grateful for your sacrifice." Hiroshi whispered before kissing her on the forehead. "Get the information from her and then meet us at the warehouse. She dies tonight."

Asami nodded her head and Hiroshi made his way out of the room. He pulled the door shut behind him with the same crash. _Why did his touch revolt me?_

"So…he was watching…" Korra choked out. "Wanted to enjoy my pain before I die." Korra made an attempt at a defeated chuckle. Her eyes slid shut and she quietly resigned herself to death. _Don't worry, Tenzin. I'll hold out. It will be my last act as Avatar. I'll die before I tell them where you are._

Asami bit her lip and looked down at the woman hunched in front of her. Korra's breath was ragged. She was bleeding. Her heart was broken. Asami felt an involuntary tears slide down her face.

_I love her. All those nights we spent together were the best of my life. I always have loved. I've never hated her._

Korra rolled her head up to meet Asami's eyes. She furrowed her brows when met Asami's tearful eyes. Asami opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't. The knife slipped from her hands and hurtled to the floor. She dropped to her knees and took Korra's head in her hands.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before meeting Korra's lips with her own.

She pulled back and met Korra's confused eyes. Asami pulled the key ring off of her belt and shaking hands released Korra's restraints.

"Take the keys. My Satomobile is out front." Asami whispered frantically. "Just take it and go. I'll stage something. They'll think you got away."

Korra studied Asami carefully. She couldn't tell what Asami was getting at. Asami gripped Korra's hands and pulled her to her feet.

"Please, just go. Go now, before my father sends Equalist Chi Blockers." She was pleading with her.

"What is this, Asami?"

Asami bit her lip and met Korra's eyes. "I love you. I always have." Asami said shakily. "Those nights I spent with you were the best of my life. I'll always love you. I tried so hard to tell myself I didn't, but I can't lie anymore."

Korra was stunned. She could see the truth in Asami's eyes. Why else would she have released Korra when she still had partial control of her bending. The chi blocking was beginning to wear off. Even that much could easily overpower Asami in such close quarters.

She still had to be sure.

She gripped Asami's hips and pulled her into a kiss. The two women clung to each other and kissed desperately. For Korra is was a kiss of reconciliation and forgiveness. For Asami it was a kiss goodbye.

Korra pulled back and cupped her face. "Come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me." Korra said again. "The guys don't know it was you do they?"

"No, I was standing behind them."

Korra grinned. "Then you were captured too. We escaped and made our way back. They went easy on you because you were a nonbender."

Asami shook her head slowly. "No. I betrayed all of you. I betrayed you, Korra."

"Only because you were forced to. You've admitted you love me and I'm not letting that go." Korra whispered placing a quick kiss on Asami's lips. "It was all real, wasn't it?"

Asami nodded slowly. It had been, she saw that now. She was totally and completely in love with this woman in front of her. She had grown to love 'Team Avatar' like her family. It was what a family should be: loving, supportive, and kind. With her father it was cold and full of hatred.

"I don't deserve this."

"Yes, you do. You've suffered just as much." Korra said stroking Asami's hair. "We can escape together. We can stop Amon and we can live our lives. Together."

"Could we go away for a while? When this is over?" Asami asked softly.

"Yes, I'd like that."

Their eyes met and they smiled. Asami pulled Korra into a deep kiss. She pulled back and they slid into each other's arms.

"I love you, Korra. I always have."

"I love you too, Asami."

"Come on. Let's go before the any Chi Blockers can get here."

Asami slipped her hand in Korra's and Korra laced her fingers with Asami's.

"Korra?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

Korra squeezed Asami's hand. "Don't be. I've already forgiven you. You'll just have to be with me for a while to make up for it."

Asami looked at Korra and genuinely smiled.

"How does forever sound?"

"Forever sounds perfect."

* * *

Ha! A happy ending! I was going to make it a tragic one, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. It was emotionally difficult to write Equalist Asami; maybe that's why I chickened out.

Oh, well. Tell me what you think and what other Oneshots and Drabbled you'd like to see.


	2. Number One Fan

Fulfilling a request for Blue-Portrait.

_Number One Fan_

_Synopsis: (AU) Korra is a pro-bending superstar and Asami just happens to be her number one fan. _

_Rated: T_

* * *

"_Korra goes in for the hit and blasts Tahno into the drink with a powerful water uppercut! The match goes to the Fire Ferrets!" _The announcer's voice bellowed through speakers.

Korra slipped off her helmet and got swooped up in a hug by her teammate, Bolin. Mako threw his fists up in victory.

Up in the stands Asami leap to her feet and cheered with the rest of the crowd. Her eyes locked on Korra as the young woman waved to the crowd. She blushed when Korra turned in the direction of her bench and waved.

Asami knew that Korra had no idea who she was and it was just a general wave, but still Korra was looking in _her_ direction.

Her heart did a flip and her face broke out into a smile when she and her teammates made their way off the platform. Asami and other fans hurried out the main arena to catch a glimpse of the team when they left the locker room.

* * *

"Damn, Korra that was a great fucking shot!" Mako said slapping her on the back.

"Tahno just left himself open and I just happened to catch it." She said with a grin. "Nothing special."

Bolin laughed as he changed. "Our little Korra as humble as ever. Really, take a compliment."

Korra blush. She hated it when the guys tried to make her a bigger deal than she was. She just wanted to play the game she loved and she was happy people enjoyed it. She wasn't full of herself like Tahno. She rolled her eyes thinking about him. _Ok, I may be a little proud of the fact that I knocked that asshole off the platform._

Mako and Bolin made their ways to the men's shower and she sat down on the bench. She could hear the crowd screaming outside the locker room.

_Spirits, I do not want to go out there. Bad enough that I have a fan following because I'm The Avatar, but this new found pro-bending popularity just makes it worse. Seriously, I'm on a poster…_

Korra sighed as she stripped off her own clothes and headed to her shower. She smiled softly when the warm spray washed over her. _Wait! I can try and crawl out the window. I'll just airbend myself up there. It'll let me out right behind the crowd area. Then I'm free._ Korra let out a triumphant noise.

* * *

Korra was already dressed when Mako and Bolin came out of their shower. They were both dressed to impress.

"You guys heading out?" She said with an amused smile.

"Yes, ma'am." Mako said with a mock salute.

"Where going to pick up some girls and have a party back at the apartment." Bolin said with a slow smile.

Korra rolled her eyes. "Just no sex in my room this time."

"Sure, you don't want us to score you a girl?" Mako asked fixing his scarf in the mirror.

"Score me a girl? Goodness you two are something else." Korra waved them off. "I'm not really interested right now. Sure I like the occasional hook up but I'm getting bored with it."

Bolin laughed. "You're not a guy."

"Thankfully." She said with a smirk.

"Come on, Korra. Let's go."

"Not this time Mako. I can't stand heading out there." Korra said crossing her arms.

"What are you going to do? Climb out the window?"

Korra smiled. "Actually, yes."

The brothers looked at each other and then to her. "You're crazy. What are you going to do after that?" Mako said putting his hands on his hips. "We're going to have girls back at the apartment."

"I'll figure that out later. All I know is that I sure as hell don't want to be there for that."

Korra, clad in a faded pair of jeans and a Fire Ferrets hoodie, shot herself up to the high windowsill with a powerful blast of air.

The brothers waved a goodbye before walking out into the crowd. Korra shook her head at them and pushed open the window, slipping out into the night.

* * *

Asami sulked back to her Satomobile in the stadium parking lot. _I wonder why she didn't come out…oh well…_She rounded the corner down the alley to get to her parking block. In that next moment she collided with someone, they both fell backwards onto the ground.

"Ow, what the hell!" Asami muttered rubbing the back of her head.

"Shit, I'm sorry." Korra said standing up and offering her hand to help Asami up.

Asami accepted her hand and tried to stand. As soon her weight settled on her right foot she fell forward into Korra. She caught Asami and pulled her head back to look at her.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Asami's green eyes met concerned blue ones. Her eyes widened. "No way. You're Korra."

_Oh hell._ "Yeah…I am…anyway are you ok?"

Asami pulse increased when she realized that she was not only talking to Korra, she was resting against her body, in her arms. A small blush graced her cheeks; she tried to push away from Korra and stumbled again. She looked down and groaned inwardly. She had broken the heel off of one of her shoes during the initial fall.

"Damn, I broke a heel." Asami mumbled, using Korra's shoulder to balance herself, reached down and slipped off her shoes.

Korra frowned. "Hey, I'm really sorry." She said looking at Asami. _Damn, even without the shoes she still towers over me_.

Asami stepped back and looked down at Korra with a bizarre look on her features. Korra raised an eyebrow and touched her face.

"Do I have something on my face?" She asked.

Asami put her hands up. "No, no. I just didn't realize you were…well…this…um..."

"Short?"

Asami blushed. "Yeah. I'm sorry."

Korra shrugged it off. "Believe me, I get it a lot. Anyway, let me replace your shoes. I kind of ran into you. I just dropped down from the window, so I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going."

Asami raised an eyebrow at the shorter woman. "You climbed out the window? What for?"

"Um, to avoid the crowd." She said rubbing the back of her neck. "The attention makes me uncomfortable."

Asami's stomach did a flip. _I am actually talking to her. Spirits. Play it cool, Asami._

"You don't like the attention?"

"Spirits, no. I just want to play the game. I didn't really want to be a 'superstar' or whatever their calling me." Korra sighed with a slight blush. "Mako and Bolin love it. As a matter of fact they're picking up some girls for a private party at our apartment. I am so missing that."

Asami chuckled. "Why not pick up a guy and hole up in your room?"

"Guys really aren't my thing." Korra said with a laugh.

Asami eyes widened and she swore she screamed internally. _She likes women? Jackpot._

"Than why not get a girl and party with them?"

Korra looked up at the taller girl and shook her head. "No, I mean, I used to every so often. Now, I'm just bored of it. I want to be involved with someone who likes me for more than my popularity. Most of those girls could have cared less about me; they just wanted to be seen with me. They always pestered me to go out. My personal life is my own. I'm not plastering it all over the papers."

Asami smiled softly. _Ok, she's even more amazing than I thought she was._

Korra jumped slightly. "Oh! I'm sorry. I don't mean to spill my guts to you. You probably want to get home. Did you come to see the guys leave?"

Asami blushed a bit. "Actually, no. I came to see you leave." She said quietly. Korra raised her eyebrows.

"Oh."

"Yeah, but this was purely accidental though."

Korra crossed her arms and looked at the woman in front of her. "You're not screaming or begging for my autograph."

"Oh believe me, I am screaming and jumping around internally."

Korra laughed and blushed a little. This woman was beautiful. "I'm sorry, I never got you name."

"Whoops. It's Asami." She stuck out her hand.

Korra's fingers wrapped around Asami's hand and they shook hands.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Asami said with a grin. "I should probably go. You might want to escape before the rest of the fan club spots you."

Asami smiled and Korra's stomach did a flip. This woman, Asami, just seemed to spark something in her.

"I feel awful about your shoes. Let me replace them." Korra said shifting nervously.

Asami glanced down at the heels in her hands. "No. It's fine. Really."

Korra frowned when she noticed the scrape on the back of Asami's hand. She pointed to it. "Ok, that I feel really bad about."

Asami looked at her hand and waved it off. "Don't worry. It was an accident." She pulled her keys out of her pocket. "You played a great game. It was really nice to meet you."

She began to walk to her Satomobile. _Oh my…I actually got to meet her. I don't care if I scraped my hand, this was amazing."_

"Hey, Asami!" She turned to see Korra running to catch up with her.

"Yeah?"

"At least let me get you a cup of tea or something. I feel bad."

Asami eyes widened. "You don't have to do that."

Korra shifted a bit. "I want to. I feel bad about all this."

She looked at Korra and nodded, her face breaking out into a dazzling smile.

* * *

"I remember that game. You were holding onto the side with Mako hanging off your feet. How did you manage to get him up there?" Asami said leaning her elbows on the table.

"I was able to pull myself up just enough for him to climb up." Korra chuckled. "It was when he used my shoulder to push himself up that I ended falling. If his upper body strength were better he wouldn't have had to use me as a stepladder and we both could have finished the match."

"He pulled through on his own."

"And I'm glad." Korra said taking a sip of her coffee. "He really came through for us."

Asami smiled and sipped her tea. "For a popular athlete you're pretty humble."

"The attention makes me nervous." Korra said softly. "It's bad enough they make posters with my face on them."

Asami looked away and blushed. "I have one of your posters."

"H-hey, I didn't mean it like that." Korra slightly cursed. "I just don't feel like I should be singled out. Mako and Bolin are just as good as I am. I like the team poster, but the one with just me makes me nervous."

Asami smiled to herself. _She's so humble…it's amazing._ "Korra, I'm going to be honest. I'm a huge fan of yours."

"Well, you haven't gone all pyscho on me, so you can't be too obsessive." Korra said bumping Asami's hand playfully. "If we're being honest, I offered to buy you tea because I wanted to keep talking to you."

"You've gotten me three cups of tea."

"I guess I just like talking to you."

She bit her lip and smiled at Korra. "This has been nice. I'm glad I got see you as more than a figure on a poster. I may or may not have a slight crush on you."

Korra blushed and glanced away. "Asami, I really appreciate you not being a crazy fangirl."

"Oh, I am. I just want to make a good impression." Asami said softly, picking at the rim of her teacup.

"A good impression?"

"I didn't want you to think that I was a crazy fangirl."

"Well, it's working. So, I'm your celebrity crush?"

"I think now you just may be my regular crush. Sure, you're my favorite pro-bender, you're The Avatar, but most importantly you're just a down to earth kind of girl who doesn't let all this fame go to her head." Asami said smiling softly. "You're an amazing person."

Korra blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. She felt her cell phone vibrate and she pulled it out of her pocket. She rolled her eyes.

"Something wrong?"

"Drunk text from Mako." She opened the message. "Oh son of a bitch, they let people into my room."

"Huh?"

She showed Asami the message. It was a picture of two women kissing fiercely on her bed. Asami chuckled.

"At least the girl on the left is cute." She said with a wink.

Korra rolled her eyes playfully. "Looks like I'm not going home anytime soon. Plus, another set of sheets I'll have to throw out." She checked the time on her phone. "Aaaand this place closes in a fifteen minutes. Great."

"We could take a walk around the park or something?" Asami suggested quietly.

Korra grinned at her. "How about ice cream?"

* * *

"That was delicious." Asami licked the rest of the ice cream off of her spoon.

Korra blushed; she couldn't help but stare at this. She noticed Asami had a bit of ice cream on the corner of her mouth. She boldly reached out and wiped it away with a finger. Asami looked up at her just to see Korra lick the ice cream off of her fingertip.

Asami wet her suddenly very dry lips. Korra responded by arching a dark brow. Asami set her spoon down.

"You want to get out of here?"

* * *

They pushed open the door to Asami's apartment. Lips crushed together and hands wandered.

Korra pulled Asami's shirt open, ripping buttons off in the process. Asami pulled back and pulled Korra's hoodie over her head.

She grabbed Korra's hips and pulled her against her. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami's neck and pulled her close.

Neither one of them was really sure how they made it to Asami's bedroom. Asami pushed her back onto the bed and began to nip at her throat. She put her hands on Asami's shoulders and pushed her away when her eyes fell on the poster with her figure on it. Asami followed her eyes and blushed deeply.

"I'm sorry." She muttered moving off of Korra.

Korra leaned over and kissed her sweetly. She got up and made her way to the poster. She ripped it off of the wall in one smooth movement.

She turned back to Asami who was staring at her in shock. Korra smirked when she pulled down the covers and slipped into bed, urging Asami to do the same.

"You don't need the poster when you've got the real thing in your bed tonight." She whispered into Asami's ear before pulling her in for a kiss.

* * *

Asami's eyes slid open slowly. She looked over next to her and found that side vacant. She surveyed the room and noticed that Korra's clothing was gone. She sighed and frowned.

_What did you expect, Asami? That she would stay and be your girlfriend? At least I got one hell of a night of passion. _She thought to herself slipping her robe on.

She yawned and opened the bedroom door with the mission of tea. She stopped in her tracks and sniffed the air. _Eggs?_ She softly padded her way to the kitchen to see Korra, in her spandex shorts and Fire Ferrets hoodie, making breakfast. She smiled softly when she saw Korra's jeans draped over a chair.

"The water is hot so let me know and I'll make you some tea." Korra called over her shoulder.

Asami grinned as she slid behind her; she wrapped her arms around Korra's waist.

"Avatar, pro-bender, sensible, and she cooks? You really are the perfect woman." She said kissing Korra's neck.

Korra blushed and shifted a bit. "I raided your fridge. I figured you'd be hungry. Hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind." Asami sighed grabbing a tea bag and a mug. "You treat all your late night conquests like this?"

"No, I treat the girls I'm interested in like this." Korra said without missing a bit.

Asami's heart jumped. "You're interested me?"

Korra stopped what she was doing and looked at her. "Last night was amazing, and not just the bedroom activities." Korra said with a wink. "You seem like an amazing person and I want to get to know you better."

Asami brushed a stray hair out of Korra's face. Korra leaned into Asami's hand. "I don't know. Maybe we could get dinner or something sometime? You know, like a date." Korra asked quietly.

"I would love that. I told you, you went from being a celebrity crush to a normal crush. I guess this is weird, asking a fan on a date." Asami mumbled shyly.

"I was hoping you had become more than that. Are you only agreeing because I'm famous?"

"Spirits, no. We really hit it off last night. We click really well. Hell, last night was essentially a date."

"That's why I want another one." Korra smiled.

Asami grinned and kissed her on the cheek. "We could get lunch."

Korra smirked and kissed Asami softly on the lips. "How about we ordered out, my treat."

"Why?"

"Because I was hoping after breakfast we could go back to bed."

Asami grinned and pulled her closer. "If that's the case our next meal may be dinner."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Alright, well I hope you like it, Blue. Let me know if you didn't and I'll make it up to you.

Toss me a review and tell me what you think and what you'd all like to see.

*Sidenote* I don't think that language constitutes an M rating.


End file.
